


Jutro

by Hitomipol



Series: John i Mycroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomipol/pseuds/Hitomipol
Summary: Bezpośrednia kontynuacja "Ja i ty, i twój irytujący geniusz". Dochodzi, do obiecanego w poprzedniej części jutra, i John znowu okazuje się odrobinę mądrzejszy od Mycrofta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie powala długością, ale czułam, że muszę napisać coś więcej, bo bardzo polubiłam tą historię. Zobaczymy, może pojawi się coś więcej.

\- Tylko nie mów mi, że wymazałeś z pamięci, wszystko co ci mówiłem. - powiedział zniecierpliwiony, stojąc przed Sherlockiem, który miał bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie, wszystko pamiętam, chodzi w końcu o Rose. - machnął ręką. - Uważaj.

\- No kto by pomyślał, że martwisz się o swojego brata. - zakpił John.

\- Mówię, żebyś ty uważała na niego, nie mam pojęcia co może wymyślić.

Nie dowierzał słysząc ostrzeżenie Sherlocka. Jeszcze kilka dni temu, twierdził, że nie obchodzi go to, co dzieje się pomiędzy nim a Mycroftem, a teraz nagle go ostrzega. Chyba zbyt długo nie miał żadnej sprawy. 

\- Jestem dorosłym człowiekiem i potrafię o siebie zadbać. - zapewnił go i ukląkł przed Rose, która spokojnie przyglądała się ich rozmowie. - Bądź grzeczna jak mnie nie będzie. Pilnuj Sherlocka, a gdy zrobi coś nie rozsądnego daj mi znać.

\- Idziesz gdzieś z wujkiem Mycroftem? - zapytała, rzucając przy tym krótkie spojrzenie Sherlockowi, który słysząc ją, prychnął.

\- Tak. Wrócę jak już będziesz spała, ale na pewno nie zapomnę o pocałunku na dobranoc. 

Pokiwała uradowana głową i pochyliła się, żeby pocałować go w policzek. 

\- Będę pilnowała Sherlocka.

Chwyciła zaskoczonego mężczyznę za rękę i pociągnęła do kuchni, machając ojcu na pożegnanie. Odmachał jej i wyszedł z mieszkania, stając naprzeciw Mycrofta, który czekał tam na niego od kilku minut. Twierdził, że nie chce wdawać się w sprzeczkę z bratem, tuż przed ich spotkaniem, a właściwie randką. 

Gdy kilka dni temu pojechał z Sherlockiem do jego domu, żeby wyjaśnić to idiotyczne nieporozumienie, obiecał, że spotkają się następnego dnia, ale okazało się, że Mycroftowi wypadła ważna praca i musieli odłożyć swoje plany. Johnowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało, bo szczerze mówiąc, trochę zbyt pochopnie podjął decyzję o ich spotkaniu i w ciągu tych kilku dni, miał okazje przygotować się mentalnie na to spotkanie. Byli umówieni jeszcze przed ostatnimi wydarzeniami, ale gdy Rose chorowała nie myślał o nim, i dopiero później kiedy wynikło nieporozumienie, zaczął poważniej zastanawiać się nad tym, co robi, w co się pakuje. Te kilka dni, uspokoiło jego obawy i pomimo ich nie małej ilości, zdecydował, że dopóki nie spróbuje i tak się nie przekona czy to w ogóle ma sens.

Mycroft też wyglądał na pewnego swojej decyzji, bo na jago twarzy dostrzegł delikatny wyraz zadowolenia, który, jak wiedział po kilku latach znajomości, był czymś bardzo rzadko spotykanym. 

\- Sherlock jak zwykle daje popis swojej ignorancji. - powiedział Mycroft kierując się do samochodu, który czekał pod mieszkaniem.

\- A ty jak zwykle się go czepiasz. 

\- Mam rację, a Sherlock powiedział to tylko po to, żeby cię zdenerwować. - stwierdził otwierając mu drzwi.

Nie chciał się z nim kłócić, za nim ich spotkanie w gołe się zaczęło, więc nic na to nie powiedział i posłał mu tylko rozbawione spojrzenie. 

Gdy dopiero ich poznawał, te konflikty i uszczypliwości były dla niego niezrozumiałe. Pomiędzy nim a Harry nigdy nie było różowo, przede wszystkim przez jej problem z alkoholem, ale nigdy nie było pomiędzy nimi większych konfliktów, u Holmesów sprawa się miała odwrotnie. Ciągle coś były na rzeczy, najczęściej chodziło o to samo i nieodmiennie go to dziwiło, ale po pewnym czasie zauważył, że nie są to czyste złośliwości, a nieumiejętnie okazywana troska. Kiedy to do niego dotarło obdarzył Sherlocka jeszcze większą sympatią i w końcu przestał uważać Mycrofta za złego człowieka. Rozbawiała go myśl, co były gdyby tamten John widział przyszłego siebie jak z radością wybiera się na randkę ze starszym z braci. Byłby przerażony.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się gdzie cię zabieram. - powiedział po chwili milczenia.

Przytaknął krótko nie chcąc mu tłumaczyć, po jakich dziwnych sprawach krążą jego myśli, pewnie i tak by nie zrozumiał.

\- Długo nad tym myślałem i jedziemy do mnie.

\- Naprawdę? - był szczerze zaskoczony, bo spodziewał się raczej, że ten go zabierze do jakiejś drogiej restauracji, to byłoby w jego stylu.

\- Tak będzie bardziej kameralnie.

No proszę, kameralnie, pomyślał John, uśmiechając się na jego dobór słów. Nie pomyślałby, że osoba taka jak Mycroft, od razu będzie chciała przejść do... bardziej zaawansowanych rzeczy.

\- Kameralnie, podoba mi się ten pomysł.

Tak naprawdę zdenerwował się tym trochę, ale w końcu nie był niedoświadczonym nastolatkiem, żeby bać się seksu z kimś.

* * *

Był o wiele bardziej zestresowany niż ostatnim razem. No cóż, ostatnim razem randka nie doszła ostatecznie do skutku, więc nie bardzo czym miał się denerwować. Tera jednak jadą do jego domu i John wygląda na wyjątkowo pewnego siebie. Nie tego oczekiwał, myślał, że będzie odrobinę bardziej zdenerwowany i tym samym łatwiej mu będzie być tą osobą, która wszystkim pokieruje. Nie chodziło o władzę, chciał tylko mieć pewną kontrolę, by nie ośmieszyć się przed nim. 

Kolację postanowił zorganizować w domu, gdyż po dokładniejszej analizie ewentualnego spotkania, prawdopodobieństwo, iż ktoś im przeszkodzi, było zbyt wielkie. W domu będzie tylko on i John, a kolacja przygotowana przez najlepszego kucharza w Londynie, będzie na nich bezpiecznie czekać w kuchni.

Spotkanie sam na sam, zapewniało również, że John będzie czuł się w stu procentach swobodnie i do czego by nie doszło, nie będzie onieśmielony obecnością innych ludzi. Niepotrzebnie przejmował się opinią publiczną i tym samym nieświadomi ograniczał swobodę swoich zachowań. W miejscu gdzie będą tylko oni, te obawy automatycznie znikały. 

Po kilku godzinach planowania, mógł uznać, że wszystko jest zorganizowane idealnie, więc żadne zewnętrzne wydarzenia nie zepsują tego spotkania. 

Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był zdenerwowany. 

* * *

Kolacja była pyszna i nie był tym zaskoczony, bo tego właśnie spodziewał się po Mycroftcie, a rzeczą której się nie spodziewał, to to, że od razu po kolacji zaprowadził do z powrotem do samochodu i odesłał do domu.

Sam mu powiedział, że chciał uczynić to spotkanie bardziej kameralnym, a gdy przeszedł na to czas, zakończył ich spotkaniem. Nie musiało się to oczywiście zakończyć w łóżko, właściwie to wolał, żeby jeszcze z tym poczekali, ale przynajmniej mogli po kolacji usiąść i trochę więcej porozmawiać. Wieczór w domu z lampką wina, lub mocniejszego alkoholu, był to tego idealną okazją. 

Swoim zachowaniem całkiem go zdezorientował i sprawił, że zaczął się zastanawiać czy czasem nie zrobił czegoś źle. Nie bardzo wiedział jakie są dokładne oczekiwania Mycrofta, względem ich relacji, więc nieświadomie mógł powiedzieć lub zrobić coś, co zdenerwowało Mycrofta i sprawiło, że uznał iż dalsze starania są bez sensu. Jeżeli tak, to nie wie co zrobi dalej. 

Po wejściu do mieszkania, zgodnie z obietnicą skierował się do pokoju Rose i pocałował ją w czoło, starając się przy tym jej nie obudzić.

Sprawdził też, czy czasem ona i Sherlock czegoś nie zdemolowali, co niestety zdarzało się nierzadko. Rose nie była aż tak zwariowana jak jej ulubiony wujek, ale podzielała jego zainteresowanie co do eksperymentów i jako dziecko nie zawsze rozumiała, że niektóre rzeczy, które robią są nieodpowiedzialne i często groźne dla nich, i ich otoczenia. 

Wszystko wyglądało na całe, więc w końcu poszedł spać, ale nie potrafił być niezaniepokojonym, dziwnym zachowaniem Mycrofta.

Następnego dnia, gdy z samego rana wybierał się do pracy, nie mógł przestać myśleć o zachowaniu Mycrofta. Był inny niż Sherlock, więc nie mógł go usprawiedliwiać tym, iż nie wie jak zwyczajni ludzie postępują w takich sytuacjach, Mycroft jest tego w pełni świadomy, więc coś musiało się stać, a jeżeli coś się stało to sam musi się postarać dowiedzieć o co chodzi, bo on, znając go, nie powie mu tego wprost.

Z postanowieniem rozwiązania tej sprawy, ruszył do pracy.

* * *

Wieczorem był już pewien, że nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę, więc po prostu od raza z nim porozmawia i wprost się o to zapyta. 

Napisał mu wiadomość, że muszą rozmawiać, a dziesięć minut później pod mieszkanie zajechał czarny samochód. 

Dom Mycrofta po raz kolejny sprawił, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sam w sobie Mycroft był bardzo trudnym do rozgryzienia człowiekiem, a jego dom dodawał mu tylko tajemniczości, pomimo tego, iż wiedział, że dzięki swojej pracy dla rządu ma nie mało pieniędzy i jego metody pracy opierały się na użyciu nowoczesnej technologii, to jego dom był urządzony w eleganckim, ale zdecydowanie starym stylu.

\- Co się stało? - Mycroft przeszedł od razu do sedna, i dopiero teraz John uświadomił sobie, że zabrzmiało to tak jakby chciał mu przekazać złą wiadomość.

\- Tak, ale nic złego. - powiedział, ale po chwili dodał. - Tak myślę.

\- Więc, o co chodz?. 

\- O wczoraj. To nie było normalne, że chciałeś żebym tak szybko wyszedł. Jeżeli zrobiłem coś nie tak, powiedz mi od razu.

Mycroft słysząc o co chodzi widocznie się spiął, więc John doszedł do wniosku, że chodzi o coś mało przyjemnego.

\- Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, nie obrażę się. - obiecał, ale nie sam nie wiedział, jak zareaguje gdy ten powie mu coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego.

\- Chciałem po prostu, żebyś czuł się komfortowo.

Nie bardzo wiedział co miał na myśli, ale jeżeli mógłby go tu i teraz zapewnić, że czuł się w stu procentach komfortowo, przynajmniej do czasu kiedy Mycroft zachował się tak dziwnie. 

\- Nie chciałem byś poczuł się do czegokolwiek zmuszony, zwłaszcza po tym jak określiłem nasze spotkanie. - mówił dalej. - Dla mnie to zrozumiałe, że nie musimy się z niczym spieszyć i chciałem uniknąć niezręczności, która mogłaby wyniknąć z twojego, błędnego odczytania moich intencji.

Lata życia z Sherlockiem, nauczyły go czytania pomiędzy wersami, tego co mówił jeden z Holmesów, bo oczywiście, żadne z nich nigdy nie mógł powiedzieć czegoś wprost, tylko najczęściej zagłębiali się w niepotrzebne wywody.

\- Rozumiem o co ci chodzi i masz rację, że tak to zrozumiałem, ale nie musiałeś kończyć naszego spotkania zaraz po kolacji, wystarczyło w prosty sposób do zrozumienia, że chcesz tylko rozmawiać i nie masz zamiaru od razu zabierać mnie do sypialni.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał podejrzliwie. - Nie czuł być się niekomfortowo?

\- Nie bardzo. To normalne i nie mógłbym być na ciebie zły z tego powodu. Zresztą nie obraziłbym się nawet gdybyś naciskał.

Nie chciał źle zabrzmieć, ale chciał też dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest człowiekiem cnotliwym. Poza tym trochę czasu minęło zanim w końcu się dogadali i spotkali, a on żywił do niego uczucia już od dłuższego czasu i perspektywa zbliżenia, była dla niego coraz bardziej kusząca. 

\- A dokładniej możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro. O ile oczywiście znowu zaprosisz mnie na kolację. - posłał mu uśmiech i długo nie musiał czekać na reakcję, gdy Mycroft ponownie oblał się rumieńcem na jego słowa.

\- No, więc jutro. - zgodził się, poprawiając krawat w nerwowym geście.

\- Jutro.


End file.
